falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Route Traders
Early Steps The red route traders were created by CEO Jonas Green. He was previously a Brahmin herder working on a small farm in the middle of the wastes with a few other people who sold food and aid to those traveling in the area in exchange for some help around the farm which wasn’t too much of a hassle. These men worked many days and hours on the farm selling their produce to settlements around the wastes. They didn’t enjoy their jobs, but it put caps in their pockets. One day while working on the farm Green heard from his radio about a new town named Rossdale who was looking for merchants and had a good amount of supplies. He knew instantly that he and his men would head out to what was previously known as Newport. They brought a few of their Brahmin and a couple of their wagons and headed towards the coast. When they arrived they saw a small town with a wall around it extending out from the hot beach over the water built on mostly sturdy looking stilts planted in the sand below. They told Andrew Ross of their plan as they he was overjoyed to hear that somebody was interested, but Andrew Ross revealed the catch of the whole assignment. They would have to make a route (or find one) from Rossdale to other cities and outposts on the island. He was uneasy of making the decision but finally they agreed. They established a small officer near th e beach where somebody would stay behind and plot out their adventure from Rossdale. After the planning and packing were done they set out to explore and find new towns to trade with. They moved west across the state creating “The Red Route” as they called it because of all the devastation that had been found along the way. They encountered small merchants and settlements worth trading with including Outpost 19 which was later declared the Red Route Trader base. They also discovered the locations of many Pre-war bunkers and stores that where teaming with treasures. They came back with what they could informing Ross of their discoveries. Growing Period After the creation of the Red Route Traders many merchants came into Rossdale in an attempt to buy rare items off of the traders. This proved good for the merchants and led them to accumulate a good amount of funds which jump started their operation. As more and more people joined Rossdale they accumulated more members. After they felt they were big enough they became independent of their “hometown”, still using it as a main trading port, they moved out to Outpost 19 and abandoned military outpost in which they set up shop and raised their flag up high. Outpost 19 became a small hub of trading in the area which brought more members in. People joined because of the fact that the R.R.T. or “Cardinal Co.” was the major scavenger and merchant organization in the New port area being one of the few organization to even work in this area. Scavengers and merchants a like form all walks of life ghouls, humans, and mutants alike joined and they bolstered in numbers expanding their search up to a ruined town known as “Kingston” before the war. They found many treasures but also found many dangers the farther they went from Rossdale such as raiders. Due to the lack of firepower they were kicked out of Kinston because the raiders had weapons and did not spare any. The R.R.T. officially declared Kingston a “Hazard zone” as they attempted to wall it off for the time being. The group overcame many obstacles such as raiders and expansion in this time period expanding their influence as far as to downtown Newport and Jamestown. With this expansion they claimed some empty stores and the remains of the Newport Naval War College recovering some things but mostly staying out due to the security bots and systems inside. Currently The Red Route traders are now up to basically what they’ve been doing since founding, trading. They are still pushing to get the raiders out of Kingston and push forward out of state onto the bordering states to establish more relations and grow their company. They hold outposts throughout the Newport/Jamestown area not only acting as merchants for the region but also using what firepower they have to keep the bridge safe considering its old and an extremely long walk. They also hold control of “The Breakers” mansion which has been around for hundreds of years but still seems to be the jewel of the state although it is mostly in ruins. The R.R.T. still has found treasures in the ruins such as marble drawings that have fallen from the ceiling. Not only are they having trouble with the raiders in Kingston but a growing infestation of mutated beings in Downtown Jamestown considering not much of their support exists there. They currently hold a good amount of members (more than their home town) which has allowed them to pull of the daring things they do such as moving up to Kingston. They control their patrols and trails from Outpost 18, which was founded during the first expansion. Outpost 18 has a long range radio that allows them to contact other outposts to check their status. Recently, Outpost 24 was lost to raiders. Outpost 24 bordered Kingston and was important to inter-state trade. Pushing through Kingston still remains their main objective considering they are a group of merchants, not fighters. They also are trying to boost their signal from Outpost 18 to get help from other factions but since a raid on Outpost 18 (that was quickly quelled) the tower has been having some malfunctions meaning any signal that makes it out of the state is just static. Those on the border to Rhode Island can hear the message although it’s very muffled. This has been a major setback for the R.T.T. but they have overcome it by building up their armory and bringing in people who are specialized in combat to teach merchants in the way of combat. This will not turn them into a full blown “Militaristic faction” but will give them a standing chance against impending raider attacks. Category:Groups Category:Caravan Companies